spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: The Krabby Patty Rescue!
SpongeBob SquarePants: The Krabby Patty Rescue! is an in real life, playable fan-made game created by SpongeBob13579, PolarKey, Originator156, SBCA, and others. This game has gotten tons of positive reviews and might be creating a sequel with all the success. The game is expected to release on PC in June 2017. The game will be released on Android in August 2017. It will be released on IOS in January 2018. The main premise is about saving the Krabby Patty (and Bikini Bottom) from Plankton. This game is slightly different than other SpongeBob fan-games because your character isn't SpongeBob, it's your own customized character. Your customised character plays through a platform game, defeating evil bosses (in 3-D!) and not-so-strong evil mini robots. As of now, the game is still currently under development and will be playable soon. Keep an eye out for updates, like beta testing and releases! Gameplay Story Under construction ---- Controls Under Construction ---- Areas & Levels There are 6 areas in this game, each consisting of 5 levels. In the first 4 levels of each area, you must navigate the area defeating robots and avoiding hazardous objects. Your character has a limited amount of oxygen, so you must finish the level before it runs out. There is one secret bonus level in each area. The final level of each area is always a boss level. ---- 'SpongeBob's House (Levels 1-5)' SpongeBob's house is the first stage of the game. The boss (introduced on level 5) is Gary. Gary has three attacks, including: *Kibble Ball (Gary throws a huge ball of SnailPo.) *Slime Splash (Leaves a puddle of slime which could stick you to the ground temporarily.) *Shell Shock (Gary shoots his shell and breaks it, making broken shards fly all over the screen. 'Patrick's House (6-10)' Patrick's House is the second stage in the game. 'Squidward's House (11-15)' Under Construction 'Sandy's Tree Dome (16-20)' Under Construction 'Krusty Krab (21-25)' Under Construction 'Chum Bucket (26-30)' ' ' Multiplayer Mode Under Construction ---- Power-Ups and Boosts Oxygen Tank Refills your oxygen level. Available in every level except boss battles. Bubble Destroys up to 5 robots. Does not work on bosses. Found in various levels and achievements. Page Gives you superpowers. Found in very few levels and achievements. ---- Achievements Baby Steps Complete your first level. ($50) First Boss Defeat Gary. ($50) Money, Sweet Money! Get 100 coins. (1 Bubble Soap refill) Patrick-Man! Defeat Patrick. ($100) Sorry, Squidward Defeat Squidward. ($100) Robot Rampage Destroy 50 robots. ($50) Money Master Collect 500 coins. (1 Bubble Soap refill) Superior to Sandy Defeat Sandy. ($150) Robot Rampage 2 Destroy 250 robots. ($150) Krabby Krab Defeat Mr. Krabs. ($150) 'Robot Rampage 3' Destroy 1000 robots. ($200) 'Mega Money Master' Collect 2500 coins. (1 Page) 'Past Plankton' Defeat Plankton. ($250) 'Boss Beater' Beat 5 multiplayer bosses. ($250) 'Boss Beater 2 ' Beat 10 multiplayer bosses. (1 Bubble Soap Refill) 'Boss Beater 3' Beat 25 multiplayer bosses. ($500) 'Mr. Mystery Man' It's a secret! ($200) 'Secret Box' It's a secret! ($100) 'Gallery' Spongegame1.png|SpongeBob SquarePants: The Krabby Rescue Title sbg2.png|Scene in intro sbg4.PNG|A note Ratings TBA Beta Testing Beta testing ON PC will take place April 22nd. Beta testing on Android will take place July 18th. Releases Other Announcements Trivia and Easter Eggs *The boss levels were originally in 2-D, but were changed to 3-D to make the best experience to the game. *The December 2016 poster only has the words: "The Krabby Patty Rescue" instead of "SpongeBob SquarePants: The Krabby Patty Rescue!" *The game was originally named: "SpongeBob SquarePants in: The Great Rescue!" but was changed for reasons unknown. Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated E Category:Games Category:2017 Category:Krabby Patty Category:E Category:Video games rated E10+ Category:SpongeBob13579 Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Category:Krabby Patty Rescue